A Long Days Work
by wheneveritcrossesmymind
Summary: Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock fight a large zombie group 15 miles off pacific playland, leaving them weak, without a car, and low on ammo. Witchita has a secret, and Columbus's enemy has survived. Not everyone will survive to a safe zone
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_This is my second fan fiction I am working on, it sets after the first movie of Zombieland, and can't wait to see if a Zombieland 2 comes out! I have heard rumors but you can never trust an outside source. Anyways, enjoy!_

After the fight with Wichita, Columbus decided it was best to keep his distance. With the large group of zombies attacking them about 15 miles down from Pacific Playland they were left weak, low on ammo, and in a worse relationship than when they first met. Their car had taken a beating and had to be left behind if they wanted to survive the fight. Tallahassee kept close to Little Rock, most likely thinking of his own child being murdered by the devastation of the zombie apocalypse. They had planned to drive through Chicago, a likely place for a few tough Chicagoans to live the apocalypse, and maybe find an abandoned hotel to rest in, but the zombie rate would be too risky without their car, and their low ammo would put them in danger. Now, Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock, and Tallahassee headed down towards Indiana. They wouldn't be many zombies there, because of the low population rate and it would make a good rest place.

As they got down towards the border, the real devastation truly hit. The road was mostly rocks and dirt, the remainder pavement was cracked and the lines nearly all faded. Dead bodies plastered the road, and a few crashed cars. As they continued down the dirt road only a few zombies were found, "I've never felt bad for a zombie, but look at how skinny and weak they are." Wichita mumbled, behind her gun as she zeroed in on a zombie crawling towards her. "They are too hungry to even get on their feet!" Tallahassee said, loud enough to echo. With Wichita and Tallahassee up ahead killing the remainder zombies and checking the cars for possible zombies, it gave Columbus and Little Rock time to talk. "You know," Little Rock whispered," my sister hates you again." "Oh, yeah I know, I just don't know why," Columbus said, almost whispering into Little Rock's ear. "Because she's . . ." Little Rock stopped, "Are you too much of a wuss to even ask her yourself?" Little Rock yelled, as she caught up with her sister. Whoa, wondered Columbus, I must be in some deep trouble if Little Rock could get so upset about that. But as Columbus thought of it, he knew why she had gotten so upset. He started to walk towards Wichita. Without warning he heard a gunshot, closer than Wichita and Tallahassee. He felt a sharp pain and immediately fell to the ground by the impact. He looked down and seen a puddle of blood on the road next to him. His vision began to get blurry, but he heard Wichita rush towards him. "Stay back Tallahassee, my mom used to be a nurse, I think I remember some of her basic training. Little Rock, find some cloth or any plants you see that could be some help." As she pulled back part of his shirt she seen it had hit his chest. This is bad. "I don't see anyone around here that could have shot him!" Tallahassee yelled. "Columbus you're going to be ok," Wichita lied. She didn't know if he would, but she knew she secretly loved him and didn't know what she would do without him. "Wichita, can you answer truthfully to me?" Columbus said weakly. "Yes! Anything you want." "Are you what I think you are . . . are you. . . you . . ." Columbus whispered but it was too late, everything went black, and he could no longer see Wichita. "Yes," Wichita sobbed. "I am pregnant," was the last thing he heard before the world above him crumbled. She laid her head down on him in defeat. Had he slipped into coma or died? She was crying hard now. "Wichita you're hurting him!" Tallahassee said, as he kneeled beside her. Hurting him? thought Wichita. She felt his pulse. A steady beat, which was growing weaker and weaker. It's up to him to slip out of coma now. Nobody else can help him. "Little Rock he's alive!" Wichita screamed over her shoulder; but she was not there. Wichita knew what this meant. Now it was only her and Tallahassee to fight through the zombies. Even though Indiana was desolate at the moment, any loud sounds can drag all the starving zombies to them. Who knows if the two people can make it through that? Wichita is sure Little Rock will die. She doesn't care anymore, maybe she deserves it. What they don't know is that an army soldier was hiding behind a tree in the woods not far from Tallahassee and Wichita. He had shot Columbus and walked back into the woods. Wichita stood up and let Tallahassee pick up Columbus. She walked to a nearby car, which was beaten up horribly, and tried to start it up. Nothing; she tried all 3 cars, and finally one started up. She drove it out of the ditch. It was an old Chevy car, blue and beaten up. A large dent in the front, and a bumper that fallen off while she backed it out of the ditch, not the best choice but it was all they had for the time. It had about a half tank of gas. That should at least get them to a gas station. Wichita got out of the front seat, and let Tallahassee take the wheel. She walked to the back seat next to Columbus. All she could do it sit there and cry next to him as she watch him slowly die.

_I hope you like Chapter 1! If you write a comment please be nice. Don't be a jerk if you think you're a better writer than me ok? Thanks! This was my first Zombieland story! Tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Ah, yes. Chapter 2 in the thrilling A Long Days Work saga. Can't wait for you to read it! Please leave amazing good comments! You're the best! Don't forget it._

_RECAP~ Little Rock has run away, while everybody thinks she tried to kill Columbus. A secret army solider has a dark past with Columbus that nobody knows about, he actually shot Columbus! Wichita is pregnant and Tallahassee is the only one who doesn't know. They are heading deep into Indiana hoping for a new start to all the chaos. They are getting dangerously close to Florida which may bring up bad memories for Tallahassee. Low on ammo, and weak, Wichita and Tallahassee have to find gas, food, water, and shelter away from the zombie apocalypse if they ever want to survive and save Columbus! ENJOY!_

Little Rock has been running for hours it seems like. She is innocent but nobody would believe her if she told them. Running away might make things worse but she would have to sooner or later anyways. She had taken two pistols, and a knife. In Indiana maybe she could thrive and find other survivors. She walked through the woods with caution. A twisted ankle or a broken leg could certainly slow her down, and if zombies are around, they would kill her. She remembered her sisters face when she realized she might be pregnant. Joy. Pure joy. Now that the father is dead certainly she will realize it's a bad idea. "Help! Help!" she heard somebody call in the woods. A survivor! Her plan is already unfolding so quickly! She jogged through the woods towards the noise. A man about the age of 20 came into view. He had no gun and his foot was stuck in a hole; A zombie lay about 6 feet away from him crawling closer. As he seen me he screamed louder, "Help me! Do you have a gun!" I flashed my gun and shot the zombie straight in the head. Perfect I had now gained trust with him enough so that we could travel together if he would let me. "Help me get my foot out of this hole!" the stranger said. I reached down to pull his foot out. Right when I touched his foot he kicked me in the face, hard. I see blood pool from my nose, and eye. He walked closer and revealed a knife. I tried to run but he grabbed my arm. I yelled in pain, "Help Wichita! HELP ME!" He twisted my arm in such a way that I never thought was possible. I heard a crack and knew for sure he had broken my arm in several places. I tried to reach for my gun, but he stepped on my other hand, repeating the awful crunching sound. "If you see Columbus, tell him I'm back," he uttered with a foul breath. Then he pulled out a sharp shiny knife and stabbed it into my chest. He let go of my arm and walked away. Columbus? This is his entire fault. I wish it was just me and my sister again. "Help!" I tried to yell, but it was more of a choking sound. Until I heard a car crunch down a road not too far from the woods. "Help," I tried to say. "Help me."

Wichita ran from the car. If Little Rock is stabbed and hurt, somebody else must have hurt her, she couldn't have shot Columbus! She was flooded with relief and pain of seeing her child's father, and her little sister dying before her. "Keep Columbus safe" Little Rock told her. It's going to be ok!, thought Wichita. She is going to need medicine, but she'll be fine!

Tallahassee looked from the car window to see Wichita accessing the wound. Who could have done this? Thinking quickly he saw a shadow walk through the woods towards Wichita and Little Rock. He ran towards Wichita and pulled her away. He pushed her into the car, and shut the doors. Wichita tried to push the doors back open but Tallahassee couldn't have her die too. The stranger pulled out Little Rock's gun and pointed it to her head. She tried her best to put her hand above her head but it was too late. He had shot her straight in the head leaving her hand fall weakly beside her. Tallahassee drove away, leaving Little Rock's body behind. Was it the right decision to leave Little Rock behind to die? Could he have picked her up and saved her too without causing too much damage to the wound? Could he have fought the man? No, his decision is right, and he can't go back now, she's dead and he had a gun. It was too risky. They have to find a hospital, and supplies.

Wichita sat in the back seat with Columbus. Little Rock is really dead, she thought. Maybe it's time to tell Tallahassee the truth. He deserves it for saving my life. "Tallahassee, I have to tell you something." But as she seen the hospital come into view, she knew it could wait. The hospital was set in a little town not far off of Chicago, in Northern Indiana. It was small, probley population of 100 or so before the zombies. Only a few zombies scattered the area, very hungry and easily shot. They parked in the curb of the hospital and Tallahassee carried Columbus while Wichita cleared a way. It was a two story hospital, which looked old years before zombies. They found a stretcher and laid Columbus down. Wichita went to find supplies. Gauges, pain killers for when he wakes up, and she found some mostly clean soapy water to clean the wound. After he was wrapped up all her and Tallahassee could do was wait. "Tallahassee, I'm pregnant." Cold silence filled the air.

When Columbus opened his eyes he was in some sort of dilapidated hospital. The first thing he saw was Wichita's beautiful eyes staring straight back at him, they welled with tears. "Columbus!" she shrieked. She kissed him and gave him a big hug, which hurt his wound. "Umm, ouch," was all he could say. Tallahassee walked forward to see him. "You are now in Indiana my friend. You have been here for about 6 months, actually" Tallahassee told Columbus. Wichita stepped back which allowed Columbus to see her swelling belly. "Wow, we are having a baby . . . umm wow." Wichita was smiling," Hey Little Rock I'm awake!" Columbus yelled, but nobody answered. "Umm, Columbus . . ." Wichita tried to stop him but he wanted to see Little Rock first. "Little Rock I know your sister's pregnant but that doesn't mean you can't say hello to me!" Columbus yelled. Wichita started to cry, and Columbus looked over to Tallahassee. "She was murdered and he's after you too."

_That is the ending to Chapter 2! Ahh, I can't wait to tell you what comes next! Don't be afraid to write reviews! Keep them nice though! Spoiler!~ They leave the hospital, and meet a new survivor! Somebody from the past that Tallahassee knows, but there is something suspicious about him that gets Wichita wondering if she is safe with Tallahassee! I really love Zombieland and enjoy writing the stories to you! I hope you enjoy reading them as I do writing them. Check out watchmebreakwatchmefall for more amazing stories on Degrassi! Her new story is called Soul Surfer. Keep checking back for more!_


End file.
